The Door Nob Incedent
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: if i told you anything it would ruin the story


  
Note: oh hello again right so this story came to me at 3:43:28 A.M. so I wrote it while in an crazed insomnic sugar high   
and the scary thing is I was doing just this while thinking up ideas so be warned of yaoi sillyness and a story with only   
ha;f a plot if you find the other half please tell me I'm still looking oh ya and Idont own gundam wing or the door nob in   
any way shape way or form ok enough of this on to the story and oh ya I may pop in later on  
  
The door nob incedent  
  
it was a quite day at the winner house because no one was home untill five boys walked in the door at three minutes to   
five...... in the morning well any way they stormed into the house covered in mud and rain.....  
  
Duo: that was the worst mission ever I'm wet Im covered in mud and blood so wheres the first aid kit (leaves)  
Quatre: oh boy look at the mess we just made we'd better clean up  
Quatre hade just noticed that every thing within a twenty foot radis was covered in mud the floor,the lamp,the door nob  
every thing so every one(minus Duo who had went to take a shower) started cleanig then realizing that they were just  
making it worse because they themselves were covered in mud  
Quatre: um plan "B" we get cleaned up then we clean the house up  
Heero: Mission Excepted (notices that duo just walked in) looks like you get to start cleaning up while we all take showers  
note: no matter how ritch Quatre is there is only one shower so every one has to take their turn so um every one left  
duo alone to clean the entrence hall while they waited paitantly in line  
Duo:oh ya thanks heero if you did realy love me you you would come and help me  
Heero:(From another room) nice try not falling for it Duo   
Duo: nuts......well better get started  
Duo started cleaning he washed the floor stuck the cat in the dish washer(1) and started polishing the door nob when   
he noticed that when you look at your reflection in the door nob you look all funny and distorted  
Duo: hehehe will you look at that (sits on the floor and stars at the door nob changeing his expresion every once and a   
while laughing in between)  
Quatre:( walking in looking weird at Duo who was now making faces at the door nob) um Duo do I have to get out the   
straight jacket  
Duo: no way Q-man come here and look at this its funny and educational   
Quatre: .....O....k.....sure ( goes and sits beside duo and stars at the door nob) hey...hehehe...this is fun   
wufei:( walks in and sees Quatre and Duo sitting on the floor making faces at some un known person) um what in the   
name of Nataku is going on here????  
Duo: hey wu-man come and look at this   
Wufei: I will do no such thing  
Duo: oh I guess your just to WEAK and SCARED to come and see  
Wufei: INJUSTICE I tell you...... fine I'll come and see what weak thing you have to show me  
Duo: (under his breath) always works  
Wufei: so what am I look ing at Maxwell  
Quatre: SHHHHHHH the door nob it trying to comunicate with us  
Duo: um......ya......what our friend Quatre here is trying to say is look at your self in the door nob the door nob knows all  
and tells all  
Wufei: ohhhhh you mean like Nataku  
Duo: yes just like Nataku  
wufei pulls two candles out of hammer space and sets them in front of "the all mighty door nob"(TM) and stared some  
more while quatre kept sayig " yes door nob-sama, of corse door nob-sama"  
Trowa:(walks in bangs plastered to one half of his face and his eye widens at the sight before ) oh my god (he saw his   
beloved Quatre bowing before the door Duo standing on his head making faces and wufei seemed to be liting insense and  
praying) um Heero we seem to have a problem come quick  
Heero: whats wron....oh my god what happened here  
Trowa: thats what I was going to ask you  
Quatre: SHHHHHHHHH the door nob we mussent interupt the door nob while he gives orders  
Heero: that door nob is like the Zero system well only one way to solve this(pulles out his gun)  
Trowa: I wouldn't do that if I were you  
*Bang,Bang,ping,ping*  
Heero:ping?  
Trowa: gundanium reinforced door nobs  
Heero: well if you cant beat 'em join 'em  
Heero and Trowa sat down beside their boyfriends holding their hands an worshiping the gundanium reinforced Nataku  
like Zero system door nob god better know as "the all mighty door nob"(TM)  
*knock,knock* sabrith sticks her key in the lock  
Quatre: stop your hurting door nob-sama  
Sabrith: um well ok um bye (runs away verry disturbed)   
~~~END~~~  
Quatre: door nob-sama where are you  
sabrith: the fic is over quatre  
Quatre: oh I know  
sabrith: um........O.......K.......................................right about the cat in the dishwasher well once Iwas in so much of a hurry I put my   
cat in the fridge he was ok just a little cold  
  
ok yes this is sad and disturbing but please R&R i need help and if you have any fic ideas send 'em in and ill try and   
write them -_\\ thanks 


End file.
